Ordinary Equestrian
Info What about the equestrian performance of the Lionheart Kingdom? Objective Go to Shindig and win the beauty contest. Rewards EXP +500 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Magda: Ok, tell me! What did you say about the horses in the circus yesterday? Maid: My lady, the horses used in the circus performance must meet a lot of requirements. First of all, there must be a lot of audience in the circus show, right? Therefore, all the animals used for performance should not be afraid of people. Magda: Yes, otherwise the performance will not proceed properly. The horses that have been trained won’t be afraid of people. Last time when I went to see the dance battle, it was… Maid: It’s not enough to be not afraid of people, the horse must be very gentle so that it won’t dash around even if it is frightened! Magda: Otherwise, it is dangerous for the horse to rush into the crowd… Well, what else? Maid: Since the horses are used for performance, of course, they should have learnt some special skills~ For example, jump through the fire hoop, jump through the fence or walk on wooden stakes~ Magda: This does require special training… Maid: In addition to these, there are also requirements for posture and appearance. The age and variety of the horses are also important. Do you understand? It’s not easy to find the horses that can be used for performances. There might only have one or two qualified horses in the entire city! Magda: ……you…… Maid: Hmm? Miss, what happened? Magda: Come over! Stand here! Maid: Ah, it hurts! My lady, don’t pinch my face! Am I saying something wrong? Magda: How can you be so familiar with the horses to be used by the circus? You even know so many details! Did you sneak out to do part-part job again? I warn you if you dare not tell me the truth… Maid: I confess! Please forgive me, my lady! But… but you have to promise not to laugh at me when I finish… Magda: Pinch! Maid: Ah, ah, I don’t know do part-time job secretly. I know a lot because I like the circus! Magda: …You like circus? Maid: Yes… Yes, I have always liked the circus since I was a child, but people around me said that girls should not like this kind of thing. And when I was young, we were very poor… Therefore I saved all the pocket money given by my parents on my birthday, and waited until the circus came to buy a ticket with it. When the circus performs, the air was full of the sweetness of soda. Everyone was laughing and yelling… Ah, I used to play darts at that time! Do you know, with a silver coin I can play 12 times? I always win back a lot of gifts. Later, the staff of the circus remembered me. The knowledge of the horse was also taught by the reinsman in the circus… Magda: … Maid: Ah, sorry, my lady! You must be very impatient to hear me talking about these old stories! Magda: Are everyone looking forward to the circus like you? Maid: Hmm… It varies from person to person! After all, there are people who don’t like the bustle of circus… But I believe there should be a lot of people looking forward to see the performance of the circus. After all, it is hard to enjoy the fun for a whole day with just a little money. For the poor who can barely fill their stomachs, maybe it’s like another holiday! Magda: (The sweet smell of soda, huge laughter and hooray, a silver coin for 12 dart attempts.) (…how do I know.) (I don’t know or I can’t remember? I’ve been to the circus. But now I only remember that I was sitting on the shoulder of someone in the crowds.) (When I was a child, did I cheer for the arrival of the circus?) Maid: Ah, yes, miss! …Miss? Magda: Hmm… I’m listening. What else? Maid: This is the case, when it comes to trained horses, I suddenly think of a person! Story Chat 2 Bergnya: That’s right, it’s me! Lady B: God, it’s amazing! Lady A: So to speak the protagonist of the story of being alone in the ice forest to regain the fire is also…! Bergnya: That is really a fierce battle… Lady A: I know~~~!! Lady B: You are so modest!! Bergnya: I’m flattered… Hmm? How can I feel some kind of coldness? Magda: I would like to extend my most sincere greetings to you, Lord Bergnya… Bergnya: Ah, it’s Miss Ellenstein! How is your smile so cold…? Magda: You must be mistaken. Can I borrow you for a while? Bergnya: Hmm… it is not very convenient… I mean, look, I am talking to the two ladies about important things… Magda: Oh, very important thing… Story Root 2 Bergnya: Please let me go~~~ Lady A: Yeah, we are listening to the glorious stories of Lord Bergnya. Have you heard ‘first come, first served’, Miss Ellenstein? Lady B: And she has already refused your proposal. Aren’t you planning to humiliate a noble female knight in front of so many people, Miss Ellenstein? Bergnya: That… that’s it! I am really sorry, Miss Ellenstein. I don’t have time today~ Magda: Damn, don’t try to escape! Wait! Story Root 1 Bergnya: Please let me go~~~ Magda: I’m sorry. I also have very important things to talk with you. You will give me the honor, right? Lord Bergnya? Bergnya: O… ok… Lady A: How come! We haven’t finished yet… Lady B: Shh! Let’s go. Don’t you see the expression of Miss Ellenstein? Do you want to provoke her? Lady A: Humph… Magda: …Finally they all left. Then… Miss Bergnya? Bergnya: Miss Ellenstein, please keep your voice down… Magda: Do you really intend to hide your identity? It’s so exaggerated that I can tell it’s a fabrication! In case of being demolished…… Bergnya: Miss Ellenstein, you have become more beautiful. It’s my honor to have your trust. What do you want me to do? Magda: (That means let me stop saying superfluous things? Alright…) Duchess Bergnya, your horse must be very strong and well-trained to accompany you through so many adventures. Bergnya: …Suddenly you praise my horse like this. It sounds quite obvious. You are right. The Knights of Lionheart Kingdom are proud of their mounts. My Golden Red is also the best horse among them. But if you want to ask if it can help you – it depends on what you really want it to do. Magda: Please rest assured that it is not a dangerous thing! It’s just about a circus owner I know… Bergnya: Um… Well, that’s it… So you want to borrow my Golden Red? Magda: Yes, I’ve heard that it’s hard to find a suitable horse in such a short time. Mr Bergnya, you’re our only hope… Bergnya: Only hope? Magda: Besides, horses in circus performances need to be well trained and handsome in appearance. I’m afraid yours is the best. Bergnya: It goes without saying that my Golden Red is of course the best! Magda: So, Duchess Bergnya, please… Bergnya: Ha ha ha ha ha ha, jumping a few fences is a trivial matter for my Golden Red, since you have said this…… I’m sorry, Miss Ellenstein, but there’s still a problem. Magda: What problem……? Bergnya: Well, Golden Red basically only listened to my instructions, so I have to go out in person…… Magda: Yes, the circus is performed in the slums. It’s really inappropriate for you to perform as a nobel. Alright…… I’ll look for it in another way. Thank you for your willingness to listen to my request. Bergnya: Eh? Wait a minute, Miss Ellenstein. I didn’t say no. Magda: Is that OK!? Bergnya: After all, I’m a mercenary first. As long as you pay the corresponding remuneration, I am naturally willing to perform for you with Golden Red. But I want a high salary. Magda: I… I see. Money… Bergnya: No, not money. Do you know what equestrian performances are usually like? Magda: Well, I know… Bergnya: First of all, two people are needed, one is responsible for commanding the horse, the other is responsible for dressing up, riding on the horse, attracting the attention of the whole audience… Magda: I really don’t know! I’ve never heard of such a performance! You didn’t make it up again, did you? Bergnya: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Did I? Believe it or not is your freedom. But as long as you promise me to be the beauty sitting on the horseback, I promise to perform. Ah, of course, you have to prepare a mask for me. Oh, that sounds interesting! Magda: Please wait a minute. I haven’t agreed yet. Bergnya: No way! It’s so interesting! If you refuse, I will ride in the Golden Red on the day of the performance. In the spotlight, I jump over the audience with my royal highness. In this way, my popularity will rise… Magda: I promise! I promise you! Bergnya: Really? That’s great. I knew you would say that! Well, those were jokes just now. How could I do that? Don’t worry.~ Magda: …… Story Chat 3 Magda: This… No, no, it’s half-faced. I’ll be recognized in a minute. This seems to work… But it’s all black. It doesn’t seem to be suitable for that kind of performance. It’s full of feathers and it’s not too well covered, but it looks better… Eliza: Magda, what are you doing so late? Magda: Mom!? Eliza: What are you doing with so many masks? Magda: That… It is… This… A friend… Eliza: Okay, no need to explain. I’m not that old-fashioned. Magda: You knew it? Eliza: Isn’t it a masquerade party? There’s nothing to make a fuss about. It’s also an important part of social interaction to have a good relationship with young nobels, and I’m sure you won’t do the things that humiliate your family, right? Magda: Yes, of course! (…I’ll use that completely covered mask……) Category:Circus Night Event Category:Event Quests